


Experimentation

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 69 More Kinks of Darkpilot [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben is pretty much Poe's willing partner in his experiments.





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for tiptoe39's 69 kinks, for the prompt "Oral Sex".

  
“I actually wanted to try something new,” Poe said.

  
Ben couldn’t say that he was really complaining; after all, everything about their exploration into sex thus far was wonderful, intoxicating. Everything about just being introduced to sex was enough to make him want more of it. So even as Poe spoke, Ben said, “I’m your willing companion for anything.”

  
And it was true. So far, Ben doubted he’d found anything as wonderful as spending time with Poe. Around Poe, he felt safe and cherished and very much taken care of and very much in love himself. In love with Poe enough to try anything.

  
Poe grinned. Then, “I want to make love to you. With my mouth.”

  
Ben could already see the images in his mind. Poe, sinking to his knees, placing kisses along Ben’s stomach (although Ben couldn’t say why; he loathed his stomach), his thighs, before moving towards his groin.

  
“Please,” Ben said.

  
Poe was careful and deliberate even as he knelt, and there was something about the position that suggested he was very much in control. Which he was – after all, he was Ben’s teacher, he was Ben’s guide. He was the one who seemed to discover things about Ben that Ben didn’t think existed.

  
Poe kissed over his thighs, sucked on the insides of them, causing Ben to gasp and moan – he didn’t think the insides of his thighs could be so sensitive, but here they were. It took a while, took a while of Poe licking and sucking the insides of his thighs, but Poe captured the head of Ben’s shaft in his mouth. Poe’s mouth felt so warm, and Ben had to lean against the wall just for purchase. Poe’s hand too, palming and tickling his testicles, every movement of his hand and mouth drawing pleas out of Ben and murmurs and moans.

  
“Poe…” Ben’s words were almost babbles. “You feel so good, Poe. You feel so good.”

  
Poe’s ministrations grew more intense all the while, and Ben knew that he was close. So close. “Poe, I – you need to stop!”

  
Poe drew off and Ben knelt beside him.

  
“Are you all right?” Poe said.

  
“I am. It’s just…I would have come if I hadn’t stopped myself. And I didn’t want to choke you.”

  
“You won’t,” Poe said. “Trust me.”

  
“But there’s so much fluid…”

  
“I can handle it.”

  
Ben swallowed. “I hope.” Somehow, it seemed like too much. “I hope you’re right.”

  
Poe returned to his ministrations and by the time Ben came, he was already worried about Poe not being able to handle it, any of it, but Poe, after Ben was spent, stood up, wiping his mouth, only for Ben to pull him into a tight embrace.

  
“You okay?” Ben said.

  
Poe hummed. “Yeah,” he said. “You okay?”

  
“It felt good.” And in his mind, Ben was already picturing reciprocating, giving Poe as much pleasure as Poe gave him. He could do that, he really could do that. He’d do anything for Poe, he truly would.


End file.
